Snow White in Shugo Chara! Version
by Fe-chan x Anime-lovers
Summary: Bagaimana jika Shugo Chara dibuat versi Snow White! Apakah ending cerita akan sama? Atau malah gaje? RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Okeh!! Fic lebay kedua gw*ditimpuk*!!! Yaah, entah kenapa gw nyadar(baru nyadar?!) klo di fic pertama gw kok banyak banget penampakan yang lucu, menggemaskan,& imut-im...*bletak!!*, oleh sebab itu akan diusahakan di fic berikutnya akan dikurangi penampakannya. Tapi… di fic ini gw muncul jadi pemain lho!! Jadi jangan harap kalian bisa membaca fic ini tanpa gangguan, hoho..*diseret readers keluar panggung(?)*

Yup yup, sekalian ngucapin thanks buat Runa Tsukiyomi-chan yang baik ama Tou-chan yang gelo*ditampol tou-chan*, udah review di fanfic pertama gw yang MY GREATEST DATE!*sujud buat Runa-chan, & nendang Tou-chan*.

Buat Runa-chan: Makasihh!!! Emang gw jadi ngerasa punya bakat buat bikin cerita gaje nih(kok dibanggain??), moga-moga fic yang ini juga bisa bikin ngakak..

Buat Tou-chan: Ntar bukan dismack down doank, ntar di..… apa yah? Mikir dulu yah, lagian lu ama badak tenaganya kan ga jauh beda, gw ga mau jadi korban, hehe(ampun~)... Trus kalo review mbok ya ditulis namanya atuh(bahasanya n'desonya keluar..). Ama lanjutin tuh fanfic lo, gw kan pengen liat kelanjutan my lovely honey bunny yummy swetty Ichigo(halah)!!

Amu: Udah selesai ngebacot rianya??? *pasang tampang gw-males-banget*

Me: Aduuh, kamu marah gara-gara dicuekin yah.. *ngelus-ngelus amu*

Amu: *blushing* U,Udah donk!! Cepet mulai nih cerita!!!

Me: Sekarang gw paham kenapa Amu terus yang sering jadi bahan ledekan~

Amu: WHAT??!!

Me: Okay, ladies & gentleman, nona & tuan, ibu & bapak, enyak & babe.. *BUAGH!*

Amu: SELAMAT MEMBACA~!!

* * *

**Snow White in Shugo Chara! Version**

Disclaimer: YAAY, gw dikasih Ikuto ama Peach-Pit sensei~!!! …. *bangun tidur*HAH, OH MY GOD??!! CUMA MIMPI~!!!!

PERHATIAN: Membaca fic ini menyebabkan sesak napas, senyum-senyum gaje sendiri, dianggap gila*itu author!!*, becanda ding, cuma bikin sekarat kok.. (readers: tenggelemin nih author ke selokan yok!!)

Summary: Bagaimana jika Shugo Chara dibuat versi Snow White??!! Apakah ending cerita akan sama? Atau malah gaje?? RnR please!!

Warning: rada OOC, gaje, banyak humor garing*dasar author jayus*, but review pliss??

* * *

Pada tahun 2012 dunia bolong kayak donat(?), ups soriii~ salah plot*plak!*!! Maksudnya pada tanggal XX bulan XX tahun XX(readers: yang bener!!; author: ampun~!), pada jaman baheula lah!! Di istana hiduplah seorang ratu yang sueper dueper cuantik(?) tapi galaknya minta ampun bagaikan macan garong(kalo kucing garong dah biasa ah~). Sementara itu sang ratu mulai men-death glare sang author, sementara orangnya ngacir buat maen internet & ninggalin ini fic…*WOOIIII!!!*

Oke, kita mulai ninggalin cerita nih jadinya(emang salah siapa?). Pokoknya ratu itu bernama Utau. Dia mempunyai sebuah cermin ajaib, yaitu… GW!!! "Hmm, kalo jadi cermin harus ngeratain nih muka donk?", tanya goblok sang pemeran cermin, readers ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. Jiah, yang begini baru setuju semua, coba kalo gw nanya, "Jodohin gw ama Ikuto.." Dan 0,001 detik kemudian readers langsung geleng-geleng. Author pundung di pojokan.

Iya, iya.. Back to the story!! Itu ratu narsisnya kelebihan banget, tiap menit nanyain tuh cermin..

Utau: WOI CERMIN!! Siapa yang paling cantik di negri ini? Eh, ngapain gw nanya yah, kan udah pasti gw,hohoho!!!

Sang cermin pun cuma bisa cengok.

Cermin: Ini ratu ga waras, stress, atau gila sih(bukannya sama?), masa tanya sendiri, jawab sendiri???

Utau: WHAT DO YOU SAY??!!

Cermin: Ng, nggak pak, eh bu, eh nyak, eh mbak, eh… *latahnya kumat*

Utau: *sigh* Kenapa gw bisa punya cermin kayak gini...

Cermin: … (gw yang nanya, kenapa gw bisa punya majikan kayak lo? Kalo ga dibayar 10 juta sebulan gw juga ga mau… Eh? cermin dapet upah?? Gw juga ga tau tuh~*BUG!*)

Utau: Yah, sekarang siapa yang paling cantik di negri ini?? *memasang beauty pose yang bikin author klepek-klepek, soalnya posenya kayak kuda nil lagi mangap!! (utau: eheem!!; author: eh?? utau ada disini yah?! GYAAA~!!!)*

Cermin: Amu! PUAS??!!

Utau: APUAAAAAH~*teriak gaje ala sinetron*??!! Anak tiri gw yang gw pungut dari ragunan(?) ituh??? Kenapa lo ga kasih tau gw???!!!

Cermin: Ngomongnya nggak pake kuah kenapa??!! Basah nih gw!!! Lo yang ga nanya ke gw. Amu tuh udah jadi yang paling cantik di negri ini selama 3tahun, 7bulan, 18hari, 14jam, 38menit, & 9detik!! Dan selama itu lo yang narsisnya kumat mulu selalu jawab sendiri pertanyaan lo!!! HOSH HOSH.. *cape ngomong*

Gantian Utau yang cengok.

Utau: Ya udah, gw punya rencana buat nyingkirin Amu! Cermin, panggil pemburu kerajaan!!!

Cermin: Ukh, nyuruh-nyuruh mulu.. *sang cermin jalan(?) ke telepon(jaman dulu ada telepon yah??)*

Cermin: Halo, resepsionis(makin ngaco)?? Panggil pemburu ke ruang ratu, iya, yang cakep yah~??? (ternyata cermin ganjen yah? biarin~)

Saat itu juga karena cermin pesen lewat delivery service(gaje ah..), tuh pemburu langsung sampe dalam sekejap. Dan langsung saja Utau & Cermin cengok berjamaah. TERNYATAAA.. pemburunya Ikuto!!!

Cermin: …*nosebleed(?)* (woow, kalo gitu gw sering-sering aja pesen lewat delivery service..)

Utau: … (Ini pemburu atau artis nyasar??? Wah, lumayan buat dikecengin, hoho..)

Sebelum Utau & Cermin pulih dari kecengokan serta akal bulus mereka, sang pemburu yang mulai bosen…

Ikuto: Ratu manggil gw buat tugas kan??

Utau: Eh,iya.. Hampir lupa… Kamu harus membunuh Amu karena dia lebih cantik dari gw!!!

Ikuto: Imbalannya?

Utau: *blushing sambil senyum gaje* Kamu bisa milih, uang sekarung atau menikah denganku…

Ikuto: Nggak, makasih! Uangnya aja..

Sementara Utau nangis bom atom(bukan bombay?) di pojokan, Cermin mulai menuju telepon lagi(mau pesen lagi~), tapi ternyata yang ganteng stoknya udah abis, tinggal sisa yang mirip-mirip model majalah. HAH?? Iya, model MAJALAH BINATANG, sehingga dua makhluk senasib itu nangis bareng…

Lupakan ratu gaje serta cermin yang ga kalah gajenya ituh, kita ke Amu aja yah(perasaan lama banget nih tokoh utama ditampilin..). Dia merupakan anak tiri dari si ratu gelo itu*author dimutilasi utau*. Anak tiri??? Yup, Amu ditemuin ama Utau pas jalan-jalan di ragunan(itu ratu ga ada kerjaan yah..). Bukan, dia bukan salah satu penghuni ragunan kok, dia itu anak yatim piatu yang nyasar di jalan & ditemuin ama Utau. Dan ratu yang butuh pembantu baru itu langsung menjadikan Amu anak tiri…. DAN TERCIPTALAH CERITA PALING (tidak) MASUK AKAL INI~

Sejak itu Amu jadi pembantu buat Utau. Yah, walaupun kerjanya 'rada' ancur(nyuci baju putih keluarnya baju polkadot(?), ngepel sampe satu istana kepeleset semua, masak makanan bentuknya kayak *****, author juga jadi merasa bersalah cuma nulis 'rada'). Pokoknya gara-gara itu Utau ngga ngebolehin Amu kerja, daripada rugi???

Back to the story(again..), sang pemburu ke tempat Amu. Amu yang lagi asik-asiknya dengan pekerjaan paling (nggak) guna sedunia monyet, yaitu ngitung jumlah semut di istana, kaget melihat Ikuto. Ternyata mereka berdua itu teman sejak kecil, sehingga keduanya sudah saling mengenal(readers: *cengok*).

Ikuto: Amu, kita ke hutan yuk..

Amu: Eh? Ngapain???

Ikuto: Ngitung semut di hutan, disana lebih banyak.. Ayo!!*narik Amu yang lagi berbengong ria*

Di jalan ke hutan yang membutuhkan waktu 14kali lebaran monyet(?) itu, Amu & Ikuto mulai mengobrol, mulai dari masalah ratu yang rada-rada sampe cerminnya yang akhir-akhir mulai bla-bla-bla.. (cermin: huwaa, gw digosipin!!!). Yah, pokoknya setelah obrolan yang sangat gaje lainnya, akhirnya mereka sampe di hutan…

Ikuto: Amu, gw mau bilang, kalo sebenernya gw disuruh ama ratu buat ngebunuh lo…

Amu: *ngeluarin teriak legendaris(?) yang setara toa mesjid* WTH??!! Lo mau ngebunuh gw?? Sumpe lo?!(koq bahasanya aneh yah?)

Ikuto: *congek* Tahan dulu tuh toa, gw kan cuma bilang gw disuruh, tapi bukan mau ngelakuin kan??

Amu: Jadi ntar gimana lo bilang ke ratu??

Ikuto: Yah, tenang aja.. Gw punya ide kok…. Sekarang lo lari ke Royal Garden yang ada di tengah hutan, mereka disana pasti menjagamu. Jaraknya 6kali natalan semut(ini apa lagi?!) dari sini.

Amu: Iya deh, tapi kalau udah selesai cepet nyusul yah??

Ikuto: Baiklah, my princess*nyium tangan amu*.

Amu: *blushing* U,udah gw bilang jangan panggil gw putri!!

Ikuto: Haha, dari dulu sama aja.., jaga dirimu baik-baik yah..!! *pergi ke arah istana*

Amu: Huuh!! Nah, sekarang gw harus ke Royal Garden. Hm, nama yang cukup aneh, siapa yang tinggal disana??

Setelah perjalanan yang entah berapa lama itu, Amu sampai di Royal Garden. Royal Garden yang dimaksud berbentuk sebuah rumah kaca, dengan berbagai bunga yang tumbuh mulai dari bunga mawar sampe bunga bangke(nah loh!). Tapi tidak ada orang sama sekali… *hihihi.. ohok ohoek!! (soundtrack kuntilanak keselek)*. Amu yang kayaknya emang gak punya rasa takut langsung…

Amu: HALOO!! Ada orang disini? Gw numpang yah?? … Hah, boleh?! Ya udah gw masuk!*ngeloyor masuk(ibu & anak sama ajah..)*

Karena udah laper, Amu ngambil makanan di kulkas(?) & nonton televisi(??) sambil nungguin yang punya rumah. Dia mulai menyetel acara kesukaannya, Dangdut is Never Dies di channel Te Pe ii. Sejak kapan Amu seneng dangdut??!! Akan kita kupas, parut, rontokin, & telanjangin(?) di lain waktu(halah).. Pokoknya Amu mulai nyanyi lagu-lagu dangdut gaje sampe capek & tepar di kasur(di royal garden ada kasur?).

Beberapa jam kemudian, beberapa sosok yang ga jelas orang atau makhluk halus*BAK! BUG!!* dateng. Yup, mereka kurcaci yang entah kenapa ukuran badannya normal, author juga nggak tau kenapa mereka bisa dipanggil kurcaci (kurcaci yang aneh..). Jumlahnya ada 5ekor(?),eh orang maksudnya.

Nagihiko: Akhirnya sampai rumah.. (sejak kapan royal garden jadi rumah lo?! rumah gw tuh*plak!*!!)

Yaya: Yaya capeeek~

Kairi: Sudah, jangan mengeluh terus!!!

Kukai: Benar tuh! Kan lumayan buat olahraga!!

Nagihiko: Eh? Kenapa televisinya nyala?? Acaranya dangdut lagi...

Kairi: Siapa yang nyolong es duren gw di kulkas(terserah deh..)??!!

Rima: …*ngeliat ke kasur* Dia siapa??

Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai: EEEH???

Di kasur tidur seorang gadis. Biasanya di cerita dongeng kan putri tidurnya anggun, kalau yang ini.. err, udah tidurnya ngorok, ngeces lagi!! GYAAA~(amu: nih author emang pengen ngeledek gw mulu..)!!!! Yah, semua kurcaci minus Rima pada cengok on the spot. Bola mata mereka keluar dan mulut mereka nganga sampe 1meter(lebay ah!). Amu yang denger suara ribut langsung bangun.

Amu: Kyaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini??!!

Kairi: Harusnya kita yang nanya itu, geblek…

Nagihiko: Ya sudah, perkenalkan kami penghuni di Royal Garden ini..

Amu: Eh, begitu yah? Begini, sebenarnya gw…

Amu menceritakan kembali semuanya, Author yang males ini meng-skip aja ceritanya langsung. Hingga akhirnya para kurcaci terharu(?) mendengar kisah Amu yang 'mengharukan'(dimananya?) itu.

Amu: Karena itu gw ga bisa pulang dulu.. Apa gw boleh nginep di sini beberapa hari???

Nagihiko: Tentu saja boleh, kami menerima dengan senang hati kok.

Yaya: IYAAA~!!! Yaya pasti akan membantu Amu-chi!!!

Amu: Chi??

Yaya: Yaya punya panggilan untuk semuanya, Nagi-chan, Kai-kun, Ku-chan, & Rima-tan!!!

Amu: Kenapa cuma Kairi yang pake akhiran -kun??

Yaya: Nagi-chan nggak mau dipanggil Nagi-kun, katanya jadi nggak imut(?). Kalau Ku-chan pake –kun kan jadi Ku-kun, namanya jadi aneh.. Ngomong-ngomong kita koq malah ngobrol hal nggak penting??

Amu: Nggak tau tuh, Author gelo.. (kenapa gw disalahin?!). Ya udah, kan gw mau nginep sini, gw ambil barang gw dulu di istana yah??

Nagihiko: Amu.. Kamu ini….

Author nggak tau mesti ngomong apa. Kenapa Amu bisa bego kayak gini sih?? (amu: emang siapa yang bikin naskah?!). Waaa, bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Apakah Amu bisa selamat?? Apakah yang akan terjadi pada pemburu kita yang super duper ultra mega guanteng(halah)?? Apakah Author & Ikuto bisa bersatu*plak!*??? Stay tunned!!!

* * *

Me: Waaii~ tadinya pengen bikin oneshot tapi kayaknya bakal jadi multichap nih~ Banyak cerita gaje soalnya.. Gomen~

Amu: Emang dasar Author aneh..

Me: Terserah lah.. Sekalian mau ngucapin thanks buat nii-chan, yang ngomentarin naskah fic ini, walaupun komentarnya ga guna juga sih.. *ditatap garang nii-chan di sebelah*

Nii-chan: Bakal gw tunggu fic chapter 2 nya yha… Dan siap-siap di gampar nii-chan yang imut,cantik..(kakak & adek sama lebaynya)

Me: Cih! Cih! Cuih!! Imut dari mana??? Iya, imut kalau diliat dari menara Tokyo pake sedotan Aqua!!

Nii-chan: WHAT???.. Kalo lo galak kaya gini, Ikuto mana mau ama lo.. Pasti mau nya ama gw yang mirip banget mukanya kayak Amu,, eh salah deh… Lebih cantik dari mukanya Amu gw mah… Hohoho

Me: Yee.. Ada juga Amu 100juta kali lebih cantik dari lo!! Kalau gw, yang penting Ikuto bisa gw ambil…

Amu: Dan terjadilah pertengkaran kakak adek paling gak guna sedunia….

Me: Ya udah, sewot mulu nih.. REVIEW OIII*bletak!*!!!! Maaf, yang bener REVIEW PLEASE~!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Tararararara! Dung Dung Cess! Tererereret! Lalala.. *glepak!* Maaf, saking senengnya bisa kelarin ini fic sampe bikin marching band nih. Yupsie, kita akan mulai chapter2 ini tanpa bacot dari Author, soalnya Author malesnya lagi kambuh~*dilempar ke selokan*

untuk yang sudah review makasih~ terus untuk reviewer bernama -No-Name- , author ga bakal anemia, soalnya ada persediaan darah 1jirigen, wkwkwk..

* * *

**Snow White in Shugo Chara! Version**

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! belongs to Peach-Pit sensei, & Ikuto belongs to me.. *DUAAK!*

PERHATIAN: Membaca fic ini menyebabkan sesak napas, senyum-senyum gaje sendiri, dianggap gila*itu author!*, becanda ding, cuma bikin sekarat kok.. (readers: sekarang tenggelemin nih author ke kali yok!)

Summary: Bagaimana jika Shugo Chara dibuat versi Snow White? Apakah ending cerita akan sama? Atau malah gaje? RnR please!

Warning: rada OOC, gaje, banyak humor garing*dasar author jayus*, but review pliss?

* * *

Setelah maen tarik-tarikan(bayangin artis yang ditarik-tarik ama fans fanatiknya) ama para kurcaci yang ngalangin Amu pergi, akhirnya dia nyerah tanpa menyadari kebegoannya…

Amu: Gw kan pengen ambil barang gw di istana! Kenapa sih?

All kurcaci: Idiot..

Nagihiko: Kalau kamu ke istana kamu kan bakal ketemu ibu tiri kamu, gimana sih…

Amu: Eh, iya juga yah.. Tapi gimana nih gw ga ada baju?

Yaya: Kalau baju Yaya kayaknya nggak muat buat Amu-chi deh~

Rima: Bajuku juga…

Amu: Ah, kalau gitu gw pinjem baju Nagihiko yah, tadi pas liat lemari lo ada baju cewek yang rada gede, gak mungkin punya Rima atau Yaya kan?

Nagihiko: Eh? Lo meriksa lemari gw? (mampus gw!)

Kukai: Eh, Fujisaki punya baju cewek?

Kairi: Gw memang sempet liat sih.. Tapi ga nyangka kalo itu baju dia….

Yaya: Nagi-chan, Yaya liat bajunya donk~!

Rima: … *ngeliat Nagihiko dengan tatapan 'LO BENCONG?'*

Nagihiko: Udah, udah! Iya lo boleh pinjem! Tapi kita malah ngejauhin cerita nih! *gelagapan*

Amu: Makasih...!

Kairi: Tapi lo harus jaga diri lo sendiri! Kita ini dari pagi sampe sore kan kerja, jadi ga bakal ada di rumah!

Amu: B,baik, ketua..

Kairi: Ketua?

* * *

Sementara itu kita terbang(?) menuju istana, sang pemburu baru sampai disana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemburu kita yang ganteng, cool, cute, imu..(readers: kepanjangan!), yah pemburu yang nggak lain adalah Ikuto! Dia segera menuju ke ruangan ratu, tapi ternyata ratu gelo ituh lagi pergi, yang nyisa cuma cerminnya yang tiduran(?) sambil baca komik(dasar cermin otaku..). Cermin pun cengok again ngeliat Ikuto dateng.

Cermin: KYAA~! Kamu dateng buat ketemu gw? Gw terharu…

Ikuto: (nih cermin sama narsis ama majikannya) Gw nyari tuh ratu, tapi kok ga ada?

Cermin: Huuh*cembetut*! Dia lagi perawatan di salon(?), menikur, pedikur, dicukur(?), semuanya lah…

Ikuto: Jiah, gw mesti nunggu nih…

Cermin: Lo pasti lagi mikir gimana cara ngebohongin ratu geblek itu kan?

Ikuto: Maksud lo?

Cermin: Gw tau lho, kalau lo itu belum ngebunuh Amu, gw kan cermin ajaib… Tapi karena gw cermin yang baik hati, tidak sombong, & rajin menabung(?) gw nggak ngomong apa-apa pas ditanyain ratu kenapa gw nosebleed mendadak (gara-gara liat adegan romantis ikuto nyium tangan amu)…

Ikuto: Jadi lo tau?

Cermin: Yah, gw juga biasa pake nih kekuatan buat ngintipin cowok cakep sih~ (dasar cermin bokep..)

Ikuto: … Hmm, kalau begitu.. Lo mau kan ngerahasiain ini.. *muka memelas yang bikin cermin sampe retak-retak(bohong ding..)*

Cermin: Yah, apa boleh buat kalau dimintain ama cowok ganteng.. *blushing(?)*

Ikuto: Oke, gw pergi dulu yah.. *pergi sambil senyum*

Cermin: Oh~, see you again, my handsome prince~!

Utau: Siapa?

Cermin: Eh, ratu! Nggak ada apa-apa kok, cuma pemburu dateng ngasih tau dia udah nyelesaiin tugasnya.. *nyilangin jari di belakang*

Utau: APAA~? Pemburu itu dateng? Kenapa lo ga kasih tau gw? Trus kenapa lo nyilangin jari gitu heh?

Cermin: Eh? (mampus, baru nyadar kalo gw tembus pandang(?), jadi keliatan deh..)

Utau: CERITAIN KE GW YANG SEBENERNYA!

* * *

Akhirnya setelah menyandera komik-komik & dvd anime punya Cermin(cermin otaku payah..), dia ngasih tau yang sebenernya. Padahal belum ada 5menit dari pas Ikuto pergi..

Cermin: Jadi… (Hiksu, maafkan aku pangeranku..)

Muka Utau jadi merah, kuning, ijo, malah sampe ada yang nyebrang di istana(utau: emang gw lampu lalu lintas?).

Utau: Gw punya rencana! Liat aja nanti.. Hohoho! *ngeloyor pergi*

Cermin: Yah, yang penting barang-barang gw selamet..

Utau: ….*balik lagi*

Cermin: Loh? Kok balik lagi?

Utau: Alamat si Amu itu sekarang dimana?

Cermin: (Jiah, ini ratu geblek..) Di Royal Garden, di hutan kesengsaraan, jln. merana, blok derita, nomor 13, di sebelah kuburan, depan bar para fujoshi(ini alamat macem apa?)…

Utau: Ya udah..*ngeloyor pergi (lagi)*

Cermin: Gw lanjutin baca komik lagi ah~

* * *

Jadilah Utau menyamar jadi nenek-nenek, EH? Tiba-tiba Utau protes sama Author! Katanya dia nggak sudi jadi nenek-nenek, gak level katanya. Tentu saja Author langsung bingung, ceritanya ntar jadi kayak apa nih? Tapi karena dari tadi Utau udah melototin Author sambil nyiapin alat buat mutilasi, ya udah Author nurut ajah…

TOK TEROK TOK TOK.. BAG BIG BUG.. CKIIT DUAAR BLEGEER(?)! Pintu diketok dengan suara yang amat sangat ajaib~

Amu: Siapa nih?*buka pintu*

Muncullah seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua. Memakai baju yang seperti baju panggung(?) & membawa mike(bukan pengamen keliling lho~). Gadis itu sangat cantik, bagaikan apel keinjek, dijus, terus ditabrak truk tronton & nyemplung ke wc*utau: death glare*.

Utau: Lo nggak kenal gw? Gw Utau Tsukiyomi, penyanyi yang lagi terkenal itu loh(author cengok..)!

Amu: KYAA! Utau-chan? Gw ngefans banget ama lo(?)! Lo kan sering muncul di acara dangdutan~!

Utau: Iya, gw bawa ramen nih, kita makan bareng yuk! (khukhukhu, anak bego.. Ntuh ramen udah kan gw kasih racun)

Kenapa harus ramen? Soalnya apelnya udah mengalami kecelakaan diatas, & Utau ogah pake tuh apel yang udah sampe nyemplung ke wc & ga jelas lagi wujudnya. Jadi bawa aja seadanya… (halah)

Amu yang emang dasarnya polos atau bego beneran itu langsung menerima dengan senang hati tanpa curiga, mumpung gratis(putri kere..). Tapi Amu makan lamaaa banget, masukin ke mulut aja sama lamanya kayak Author dipaksa makan cabe(gw benci cabe!). Utau yang nggak sabar langsung ajah...

Utau: AAGH! Lo makan lama banget sih! Yang bener tuh begini!

Utau dengan cepat ngabisin tuh ramen. Setelah abis dia baru nyadar kalau dia yang ngabisin semua, sedangkan Amu ga makan sehelai mie pun(halah). Jadilah Utau yang pingsan dengan gaya selow mosyen(?). Amu cuma bisa cengok ngeliat Utau tepar. Bersamaan dengan itu para kurcaci baru pulang dari kerja.

Yaya: Amu-chi~ Kita udah pulang niih~! Uwaah, kenapa ada mayat?

Nagihiko: EHH? Kayaknya gw pernah ngeliat dia deh..

Kukai: Iya, pernah liat di televisi…

Kairi: Dia kan… Putau*plak!*! Eh Author salah nulis nih! Gimana sih, jadi Author itu harusnya bla-bla-bla.. *marahin author(ampuun~!)*

Yaya: Dia itu kan Utau Tsukiyomi! YAAY~ Seratus buat Yaya! *malah bangga*

Rima: Kita ngebiarin lo nginep, tapi lo malah ngebunuh orang di sini…

Amu: Bukaan~! Dia makan ramen yang dia bawa, pas abis dia malah pingsan, padahal gw kan juga belum nyomot~!

Kukai: Eh? Gw juga suka ramen! *ngelantur*

Tiba-tiba pintu Royal Garden terbuka dengan anggunnya. Datanglah seorang pangeran bermobil(kuda ga jaman!) putih. Dia membuka pintu dengan perlahan, sampe semua yang nunggu dia keluar pada ikutan pingsan bareng Utau(lebay..).

Tadase: Uum, permisi… Gw nyasar, tau nggak jalan ke Royal Garden?

Nagihiko: Mas, lo udah nyampe tau… *sweatdrop*

Tadase: Oh, gitu yah..! Gw tadi nyasar juga didepan soalnya! Ngeri gw, disitu bar yang penuh fujoshi semua, BRRR! Untung gw berhasil keluar dengan ide 'brillian' gw, nunjuk ke arah lain sambil teriak 'COWOK GANTENG YANG LAGI TELANJANG DADAAA! KYAAA, HOT BANGEEET~!' & kabur begitu semua cengok liat anjing laut lagi berjemur,hoho!

Kairi: Kenapa malah curhat heh? Terus kenapa lo mau kesini?

Tadase: Ah maaf, gw terlalu terkesan pada ke'jenius'an gw soalnya..

Semua sweatdrop, masa dia mau ke Royal Garden malah nyasar ke bar para fujoshi.. Udah gitu malah curhat colongan mulu lagi, ini pangeran apa orang gila tajir sih*tadase ngambek, author ngebujuk pake balon & permen setruk*.

Tadase: Gw kesini pengen ngebeli nih tempat, soalnya gw dari dulu emang pengen punya tempat buat dijadiin istana. Gw akan jadi raja! Terus siapa yang dari tadi manggil gw pangeran hah?

Semua nunjuk Author yang mau melarikan diri lewat jendela(maling!), Tadase mengejar, namun Author yang kecepatannya 1000km/jam(?) itu langsung KABUUUR~!

Tadase: Dasar, ya sudah.. Berapa sih harga tempat ini? (belagu banget yah?)

All kurcaci: Tempat ini gak dijual!

Tadase: EEH? Gw udah jauh-jauh dateng malah ditolak? Huwaaa! *nangis*

Nagihiko: Sudah, tapi kalau mau kamu boleh tinggal disini kok.. *gayanya kayak guru teka ngebujuk muridnya*

Tadase: Yang bener? *celing-celing!* Tapi gw yang jadi rajanya yah~!

All kurcaci: Terserahh.. (jawaban paling gak modal sedunia..)

Tadase: HOREEE! *teriak ala bayi yang dapet permen*

Amu: Gw ga pengen ngerusak momen bahagia(?) ini sih, tapi gimana nasib Utau nih?

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka(lagi), yang masuk adalah… Ikuto!

Ikuto: Amu, kenapa ratu ada disini?*kaget*

Amu: Ratu? Yang mana?

Ikuto: Ntuh! Yang lagi tepar dengan gaya yang nggak banget ituh! *nunjuk Utau*

Amu: Dia itu ratu? *JLEGEEER!(telat banget, bego..)*

Ikuto: Kalau ratu disini pasti sekarang di istana ga ada yang merintah. Jadi ayo kita balik ke istana! *gendong amu*

Amu: Kyaaa!

Jadilah Amu & Ikuto kembali ke istana. Tapi mereka ngelupain sesuatu deh…

* * *

Kairi: Jadi gimana dengan nasib ratu ini? Masa ditinggal disini?*nunjuk utau yang masih tepar*

Nagihiko: MENEKETEHEK! Kita minum teh aja yuk!

Kukai: Semua! Lihat, ini teknik sepak bola gw yang baru! … GYAA!

Kukai yang lagi asik maen bola didekat sana, entah kenapa kepeleset bolanya sendiri. Jatuh dengan sangat tidak anggunnya dengan posisi mencium Utau! *author nosebleed*

Utau: *bangun* Nghh, eh KYAAAAA~!

Kukai: Maaf, maaf! Tidak sengaja!

Utau: Gw ga terima! Lo harus nraktir gw makan ramen 50mangkok! *nyeret Kukai ke toko ramen*

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Kukai & Utau mulai pacaran(author sendiri bingung!). Hingga akhirnya menikah dan tinggal di rumah dekat Royal Garden. Royal Garden yang dipimpin oleh Tadase pun menjadi damai sejahtera karena para kurcaci udah digaji Tadase, jadi ga usah kerja lagi.

Sementara di istana dipimpin oleh Amu yang diangkat menjadi ratu & didampingi Ikuto sebagai raja serta Cermin sebagai penasihat kerajaan. Cermin sih seneng-seneng aja, soalnya bisa ngeliat Ikuto & cowok-cowok ganteng lainnya seliweran(?) di istana(mantaap!). Semuanya hidup bahagia selamanya~

**TAMAT**

* * *

Me: Akhirnya tamat juga, plus ada tambahan pairing jadi amuto & kutau deh~

Amu: Tapi gw tetep merasa dilecehkan..

Me: Itu kan udah nasib lo, terima ajah!

Amu: Author sialan..

Me: Fic ini udah ngubah sejarah dunia yah.. Moga-moga ga dikutuk ama pembuat cerita Snow White, hehe~ REVIEW PLEASEEE~!


End file.
